The simple life
by shipchan
Summary: SLASH Dboy and Eff are trying to get by in life. Dboy gets a job, Eff paints and everyone gets toast rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

I've been wanting to write a story about the doughboys just trying to get by in the normal world for some time. I like the way this came out and hope you do too!

D-boy had learned many things as a human; How to use a phone, not to throw TVs out of the window (Eff had made him stop when he smashed the 3ard TV they had bought with a hammer.) and how to cook simple things that Eff and he both liked. But the most important thing he had learned was this: everyone needed a job or you ran out of money and became a bum. You need money or you could live as a human, simple as that. For the 1st few weeks as humans Johnny had left them money from people he had killed under their door step but that slowly stopped as Johnny lost interest. They then tried the method of not eating. This did not work out well. Eff had had the idea of killing people and stealing their money like Nny did, but D-boy decided that they had enough troubles already.

This was why D-boy was sitting at the table looking at the "jobs" section of the news paper. Eff was sitting across from him and looked like he was thinking. He sucked a spoon as if there was food on it. Most of the ads were stupid or didn't pay anything. D-boy didn't really have any skills he could think of so he had to find something simple. All he could really do was read and cook things that came frozen in a box. D-boy knew what he had to do and it wasn't pretty. "Find anything?" said Eff, shaking him out of his grim thoughts. "Yeah" he answered putting down the paper and shaking his head "I just don't want to do it." Eff rolled his red eyes and stood up, popping the spoon out of his mouth. "Well I'm sure you'll be good at it, whatever it is." And with that he walked out of the room. D-boy got up from the table and grabed his back-pack. It was going to be a great day.

D-boy stood outside dragon books. He stubbed out his cigarette and walked in. A woman was sitting at the counter; she had short black hair, thin lips and was pale. She a pair of black shorts on over black fishnets, a black shirt that read "bingo- it's not just for old ladies any more." She was banging her black boots on the floor which made a "thump thump" sound each time it hit. As he got closer he saw she was drawing a picture of a boy with dread locks in one of the sketch books they sold by the counter. D-boy rang the bell on the counter and the girl looked up, D-boy realized she couldn't have been more then 14. "Um, welcome to dragon books, how can I help you today?" D-boy smiled to himself at her politeness. "I'm looking for a job," said D-boy "are any free here?" the girl adjusted her large blue glasses and squinted up at him. "Yeah, ever since Devi quit and Tonya jumped out the window in a fit of rage I'm like the only one working here." She disappeared behind the desk and came back with a form in her hands. "Fill this out and bring it back tomorrow. Then I need to give it to the big boss man and he'll see if your right for this" she rolled her eyes "'complex' job." D-boy took the form from the top of the desk and stuck it in his pack. "Thanks, I'll be back tomorrow with it." He said as he walked out of shop. He sighed, that had gone better then he expected it too. Back in the shop the girl was shaking her head "He's doomed" she said to herself and went back to drawing.

Sorry for the short chapter people. Oh BTW the girl is somewhat based on me because I'm lazy and couldn't think of a new one. Reveiw my darlings, it feeds my muse!

D-boy: no it doesn't...

ship: shutup


	2. Chapter 2

wow, chapter 2. Now that school is over many more chapter will be up, and sooner too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eff's attention span had snapped about 5 minutes after d-boy had left the house to look for work. He had seen what was on TV for a minute before he realized the only thing on was day time talk shows, reality TV and shows about pop star's problems. He had passed around the room for about 30 seconds and then decided to take a walk to the record store. Eff didn't have money but he had wanted to see a new record Johnny had ranted about for an hour when he had come over one day. He looked at all the people as he walked to the store. the man who yelled at someone for short changing him for coffee, the woman who was looking in a garbage can for god knows what, the boy who was too young to be sitting on the ground like he was, the woman who was holding her little boy in a way that no mother should, the girls who danced life away on the corner. 'This is real reality' thought eff 'not 10 assholes fucking each other on some island.'

Finally eff made it to the record store. In the window was a ripped 'help wanted' sign. 'Hey, maybe a can get a job and make some money without having to do some stupid burger joint job!' thought Eff happily as he went into a murky little store. He went over to the high counter where a short boy was sitting. He had tanish skin, and half white half black hair that was choppily cut. He wore black baggy pants and had a plain black shirt that was dotted with stray paint. He looked up at Eff and he saw the boy couldn't have been more then 5 feet tall (even though he must have been at least 15). "yeah?" asked the boy "Um I saw the help wanted sign out there and wanted to know if that was still going on?" the boy looked eff up and down and he smirked a bit. Another boy came into the room; he had spiky blue hair and was also in all black. "No but that's alright." said the boy at the counter. He looked over at the blue haired boy "Jimmy your fired!" he said "I'm sure you understand" the other boy looked over at Eff "yes sir…" said the boy and went to walk out. Eff had the feeling something was going on he didn't exactly understand and wanted to keep it that way. "Welcome aboard, I'm Shore and you are?" Eff flushed he hadn't thought of a name (would you tell someone your name was eff?) "I'm Sam." said Eff off the top of his head. "Alright, I'll give you your work plan, you can have Jimmy's, and you can be off until your next shift." he dug through a large pile of papers until he came out with a small card that had a list of dates and times. Shore looked at it for a second and then gave it to Eff, "Your next shift is in 2 days at 3:00 PM, is that alright?" Eff nodded "I'm not very busy during the day." Said Eff, smiling "oh really, are you busy during the night?" asked shore, looking over his square sun glasses. "I have to check." Said Eff, who was thankful the store was dark as to hide his growing blush. Shore laughed "see ya in 2 day, Sam!" Eff was already out the door.

This chapter makes me laugh so hard for somew reason. Shore is based on a real person but I won't say who. tell me what you think, I eat flames but good ones make me write faster. I can always use ideas too.


End file.
